Magical
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: I stared in shock. I was a witch. I real witch. Like the kind of fairy tales. They existed! They actually existed. Magic. It was real." In which Hermione discovers that she is a witch and a prophecy is told. DMHG. Based off ABCDMHG. The M drabble. Finally


Disclaimer: The HP series now belongs to me! Mwahahahahaha! -hears lawyers start knocking on door- Umm! Just kidding! it's JKR's.

A/N: Whoop!Finally! The M drabble/oneshot based off of ABCDMHG. I totally forgot about these drabbles until now. And so I wrote it. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Hermione's POV

The bell rang. Finally. I packed up all my books into my bag, got up, and left, without saying a word. I guess you could say I was the quiet girl. The quiet smart girl that only opened her mouth to answer a question. There was no other reason to talk anyways. It's not like anyone ever actually talked to me anyways. I weaved through the crowds of chattering students, my sights set on going home and finishing all my homework.

Soon enough, the chatter was way behind me. I walked on as the warm rays if the sun beat upon my back. The only sound I heard was my own breathing. I smiled. It was just the way I liked it. Quiet.

Obviously, that meant that just that moment, my peace would be interrupted. A loud crash came from behind a bush. I just raised an eyebrow, and approached the rustling bushes. I'd always been a sucker for small helpless things. Maybe there was something in need of my help right now?

I pulled apart the branches of the bush to see, not a puppy or a kitten, but a person. A weird, oddly dressed lady. Her bushy hair (It looked even bushier than mine…Now that is saying something) had leaves and debris stuck into it. The woman wore huge round glasses that seemed to make her eyes bug out. On her neck lay an assortment of bizarre necklaces and chains. She wore a scarf wrapped around her head and a funny looking dress, with a small crest on it.

I held out a hand, to help up the crazy-looking woman. "Umm…Are you okay Miss?" I asked cautiously.

She just nodded, "Do you happen to be Hermione Granger?"

"Yes…That is me. Do you need something?" I asked her suspiciously. She seemed rather…off. A bit loony.

"Oh. I have something for you. But may I speak to your parents about it?" She said, holding up a closed envelope. I just stared at her oddly before telling her to follow me.

My parents were both home today. It was their anniversary, so they had decided to spend the day together and to have a small celebration with me after school. I just lead the strange woman to our home.

I took out my key and unlocked the door with a click. I stepped inside, and dropped my stuff on the floor next to my desk. "MOM! DAD! There's someone here to see you!" I yelled.

My parents strolled in, and each gave me hugs. I pointed to the door, where the woman stood absently. They went over to her. "May we help you?"

"Well yes you can. My name is Sybil Trelawney and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

_A while later at Diagon Alley…After the explanation about Hogwarts._

I stared in shock. I was a witch. I real witch. Like the kind of fairy tales. They existed! They actually existed. Magic. It was real.

And here I am, in Diagon Alley with Professor Trelawney buying my school supplies.

I walked along the cooblestoned streets in awe, my eyes taking in every little detail, from the bright colors to the funny outfits. Trelawney lead me through the streets of town. We bought all my school books and quills and such. She wanted to take a rest before we went back to my house. I just agreed and followed her.

We entered a small café and sat down. After giving our orders to the waiter, I started questioning Professor Trelawney on Hogwarts. I wanted to know as much about it as possible. She answered all muy questions, though a bit hazily.

She was a very interesting person. She acted so mysterious, as if she could predict the future. She kept having these fake visions on the way here. She froze up and started talking in a weird voice. I just ignored her.

I nursed my lemonade and opened a book that I had bought and started reading while Professor Trelawney prattled on and , she became quiet.

I looked up in confusion to see an odd expression on her face. She looked like she was elsewhere. Off in another world. Her mouth started moving. "To a young, prideful man you will be married. He and you shall hsare a love as boundless as the sea. But in this love, there will be obsticles. Some of the greatest obstacles of all. Obstacles of war. Of family. Of friends. Beware." The hollow voice echoed away. And I stared at her in amazement. What just happened? Another fake prediction?

Maybe. Maybe not. I'd just have to wait to get to Hogwarts to see…

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It doesn't have much DMHG in it, but it still has some. Yay! -sigh- I started this one in a happy mood. And I was really into it. But then, my friend and I started talkign abotu depressign stuff on AIM. And I didn't feel like writing much anymore. So the end is kind of...lame. Sorry...

Review please! I'll post up the N drabble soon! I promise.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
